


Drunk texting Dean

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: After being followed by some creep, you duck into a bar to lose them.What happens when you start drinking, forget how to stop, and spill your feelings for Dean in your own weird and drunken way?





	Drunk texting Dean

**Y/N:** DEAN!!   
**Y/N** : DEEEEANNOOOO!!!   
**Y/N** : Deany Dean Dean   
**Dean** : WHAT. Jesus it’s like 3am, what.   
**Y/N** : Are you sleeeeeeeeeping   
**Dean** :  Obviously not now…   
**Y/N** : DEAN!   
**Dean** : WHAT!?   
**Dean** : Y/N??   
**Y/N** : youre my favourite.   
**Dean** : what?   
**Y/N** : of all the squirrels in the world, youre my favourite.   
**Dean** : ….   
**Y/N** : Those jerks run around with nuts in their mouths like they own the place.  
 **Y/N** : Not you dean. not you.   
**Dean** : .. What? Y/N where the hell are you?   
**Y/N** : uhm, so I THOUGHT this guy was following me   
**Dean** : What the hell! where are you?   
**Y/N** : NO NO! IT’S COOL!.  I camed into this bar… like.. 3 hours ago   
**Y/N** : I kind of forgotted how to stop drinking..   
**Dean** : Where are you?   
**Dean** : Y/N?   
**Dean** : What the hell where are you!?   
**Y/N** : Hey uhm.. this is Cole, the bartender at Torch, You might want to come pick up your friend. I had to cut her off… TWICE.


End file.
